


Once upon a time

by JJ_Santiago



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Henry is the truest believer as always, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please bare with, Regina and Emma are the couple we wanted, Swan-Queen, This is quite a mix and match between different seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Santiago/pseuds/JJ_Santiago
Summary: This family has been through so much together. Looks like they'll keep using the family motto of "I'll always find you" and maybe true love does always win.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. After the final battle

After one hell of a final battle there was nothing that could stand in the middle of them other than helping the town gather itself back together again.

Which wouldn't be hard considering how many times they've already had to do it.

Still Emma and Regina stood proudly beside Henry. Finally able to be the family they wanted so much to be. 

After going back to their house to gather themselves Emma decides to take it gentle by sitting on the couch after Henry had decided to get some sleep.

Which left Regina and Emma alone...

"So darling, now that your life isn't being threatened...we can move on to other matters." Regina spoke softly to Emma. 

"Indeed we can. It feels good to not be focusing on my life soon approaching its end. And you, my dear...are something worth living for." Emma looked Regina up and down knowing exactly what it was she had to live for. A family and the people she loved the most in the world. 

Regina walked over to Emma slowly and kissed her softly. Compared to everything that happened it was nice to calm down and relax. And having Regina was the most calming thing she knew.

Regina straddled Emma on their couch and proceeded to kiss her. Some more heated than others. But each one needed in their own way. 

But Emma had decided that it was time for them to go to bed. As much as she wouldn't mind stripping Regina down and having her way with her it had been a stressful and tiring day for the both of them. 

Emma managed to lift both herself and Regina from their position on the couch and continued to climb the stairs to their bedroom.

*****************

The next morning Regina was the first one to wake up. She was nuzzled into Emma's shoulder and neck. With her arm wrapped around the blonde's waist, she was reluctant to move. But she felt Emma stirring and suddenly she knew it was time to perhaps move. 

"Good morning darling. Good to see you're awake." Regina smiled widely.

"Good morning to you too, and it's good to be awake when it's with you next to me."

"Shhhh, you'll make me blush." Regina placed her finger against Emma's lips but before she had the chance the blonde kissed her like her life depended on it. 

Pulling the brunette on top of her, she looked at Regina with such wonder and beauty.  _ How did she get this lucky?  _ She thought to herself.

But just like they thought their fun had ended before anyone had the chance to start anything. With the shrill ringing of a phone Regina stretched over to pick the phone up. 

To no surprise it was Snow and David that had decided to call upon them. Alerting them that they had a child to come and retrieve. 

As much as the Charming's loved their grandson it was nice to be able to just have the one child to care after. 

Regina smiled apologetically at Emma and she already knew what the call was about.

"Okay, let's go and grab our kid before Mom actually drives him here herself."

"That really would be terrible. Maybe we can make a stop at Granny's on the way."

**************

The three walked together and managed to grab a table at Granny's which was still quite obviously their favourite place to be. 

Snow and David had agreed to meet with them so they could be together as a family without the worry of Emma being yet again quite possibly dragged to the underworld. 

But just as everything seemed to be going so fantastically well for all of them they were interrupted with a rather worried looking Zelena barging through the door....

"I'm sure you're all going to hate this but we have a slight problem!"


	2. Wicked to wild

Two days.

Two fucking days. That's all it took for a fucking magic cloud to hit the land of Storybrooke. Well, Regina had originally thought to herself that is wasn't going to take long before something that dramatic happened again. After all this was Storybrooke and she was the Evil Queen...former Evil Queen. 

Regina looked at Emma who was stood to the side with Henry of the giant mansion that Regina had claimed for herself when the first curse had hit. 

"What do we do, Regina?" Emma looked at her with all the hope and belief in the woman that she could muster which was a hell of a lot considering how much they loved each other. Not to mention the fact that one simple look from the blonde made the brunette feel human. When most days the only thing she get was guilt and regret... But not with Emma. With Emma that all disappeared. 

"I really haven't the slightest clue. The only thing we can do is find out where it came from." Regina sighed knowing that it may not work. And in all honesty, she had little faith that it would. 

Zelena looked around her at the cloud of magic. It was like it wasn't just one color. It was purple but it wasn't pink or burgundy, it wasn't even a shade of a color. 

She felt her heart and her hand twitch at the magic. She had to go and find Robin. See had to make sure that she was okay, even though she knew that her daughter would be with Alice. 

"I have to check on Robin. The second anyone knows anything....." 

"We'll let you know, Zee." Emma finished off her sentence and in her own way spoke for Regina also. Who was still pacing around trying to find any kind of sign that someone had been the cause of it. 

"And I am going home. I can't deal with this stress right now." Regina deeply exhaled, she was the Mayor, she was supposed to know what to do but she didn't and that only frustrated her. 

*****************

Regina sat on the couch in complete despair with what to do. Emma noticed this and wrapped her arms around her from behind the couch. Whilst placing kisses on her neck and head. 

"I know that today has been tough on you and I want to help but I don't know how." Emma admitted which only made Regina love her more. 

Tilting her head to kiss her lightly, Regina inhaled softly. 

"I can think of only one way for you to help." 

Emma knew by instinct exactly what Regina meant. Emma had to put her large bulge to use. 

Regina made a trail towards Emma's ear before tugging and licking her earlobe. "Take me to bed." She whispered sending shivers down Emma's spine. 

The blonde made her way to the front of the couch to lift Regina who like a second nature wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and guided her arms to rest against Emma's neck. 

The blonde managed to guide the both of them up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Laying the both of them down softly. 

Regina had never been looked at with such love not even with Daniel. Every time the pair did this all the could do was look at the other with all the love and affection they could possibly give. 

And they both fell impossible deeper and completely and utterly in love with each other. 

Emma kissed Regina softly at first not knowing how Regina wanted to take this and she was right to take it slow. Speeding anything up or doing anything too roughly would just remind the brunette of the situation they were still stuck in. 

The blonde slowly pulls her pants down her long legs. Almost putting on a show for Regina who gets rather impatient rather quickly. 

The brunette tugs on the blondes jacket trying to signal to her that the sooner the better. Before she then assists the blonde in taking off the blondes clothing and stripping hers off in turn. 

Emma quickly resumes her place on top of Regina. Placing kisses on her neck, jawline, cheek and everywhere she could think of and find to kiss before making her way down her abdomen. She places a final kiss on her navel before aiming the tip of her bulge towards Regina's entrance. 

She slowly slides in causing the brunette to grasp onto the blondes long locks to somehow ground her to reality. 

With each thrust of Emma's hips Regina let loose a moan which in turn caused Emma to moan. 

Soon the only sounds heard were their bodies being pressed together and the slick wetness between the two of them along with the occasional moan. 

"Emma..."

"It's okay, I've got you and I'm not letting you go. I'm here." 

"Close... I'm really close."

"I know baby, let go, you can let go."

And that was the only confirmation the brunette needed before her orgasm took over and she came pouring out to Emma the way she always did.

After it was over Emma smoothed a finger over her cheek whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

"You okay there?"

"I just... I'm the Mayor of this town and everyone turns to me when things go wrong and suddenly something happens and I don't know what to do and...."

"I know how that feels. Being the Savior and all. The job description is literally save everyone else at the cost of yourself. But you won't let anyone down, Regina."

"I guess I never saw it that way. But how do you know that I won't?"

"Because no one can be disappointed in you for trying. That's more than anyone can do. If anyone is going to be disappointed with you they can go to the Enchanted Forest. They should know better than to judge someone for something in which they don't understand."

The pair stayed side by side through thick and thin through good and bad and as long as they had each other they knew that they were basically unstoppable. 

****************

Zelena opened the door with her magic and saw Robin asleep on the couch with Alice resting her head on her shoulder. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Monkey."

"It's okay, Mom. Although you look like something has happened."

"A magic cloud has hit the town again."

"Another curse?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Your aunt is doing everything she can to sort it out but I assure you no one else is getting cursed."

Zelena looked at her daughter and her girlfriend all cuddled up. She thought of all the things they'd had to go through in order to get to where they were now. 

She then made a silent promise to herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure that they didn't go through anything else like they already had. She knew it had hurt her daughter and that had hurt her in ways she didn't think were possible. 

Time for the wicked witch to turn good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lemme know what you think! Enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> There we be some smut in some of the other chapters. Feel free to message if you have anything you want me to include or anything you'd like to see.


End file.
